Eternally Yours
by DarklyLight
Summary: The war was lost. She was caught, and now she has to serve a certain blonde, selfish prick. Well, now he's a blonde, selfish, vampire prick. What happens when she finds out she's his eternal mate? Dramione, M means Lemons Dark first then romantic later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am not new to fanfiction, but I have started a new account. The reason is that it has been about four years, and my writing style is completely different. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Title: Eternally Yours**

**Rating: M for some language and lemon(s)**

**Summary: The war was lost. Everyone she loved was either dead or enslaved. She was caught running away, and now she has to serve a certain blonde, selfish prick. Well, now he's a blonde, selfish, vampire prick. And what happens when she finds out she's his eternal mate? Vampire DracoxHermione. Dark at first, then gets fluffier and more romantic as the story unfolds. Lemon(s), and slight S&M in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling so I do NOT own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form!**

**Also, a BIG thank you shout-out to TrashedXandXScattered for beta-ing this story! :D**

**Prologue**

Running.

Crashing through the forest, I winced as my face was hit by a thin branch. I didn't dare stop, though. I knew better than to halt when in enemy territory. I wasn't safe here, or anywhere else in the world.

Losing.

I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and fly behind me. Harry was dead. He had fallen to the ground, never to get up again. I could still see his crumpled, lifeless form in my mind. At first, the battle had been even. Neither Voldemort nor Harry was winning. However, Harry fought fair; the Dark Lord didn't. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had called out for assistance, and twenty Death Eaters had pinned The-Boy-Who-Lived down. Fire raging in his eyes, Harry had struggled against them, but he was quickly overwhelmed. He cried for Ron and me to run while we could, but I was frozen to the spot. Ron, always so loyal, had run to his friend's side. That had snapped me out of my haze. The three of us fought with everything we had, but it wasn't enough. Two words spoken by Voldemort, a green flash, and Harry was gone forever.

Falling.

Suddenly my foot got twisted in a gnarled tree root, and I went tumbling to the forest floor. I ducked my head close to my body and tried desperately to grab on to something. Unfortunately, I was rolling down a hill. Faster and faster I fell; my skin was bruised, scratched, and cut open by thorns, bushes and trees as I crashed to the bottom. I closed my eyes, wishing the pain away. I came to a gradual halt, but I was too tired, emotionally and physically, to get up and move. I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

**Chapter One**

All I could feel was pain. I let out a hair-raising scream as I thrashed uncontrollably, desperately trying to push away whatever was biting my throat. I heard a loud moan near my ear, and the pain intensified. I scratched at the stranger's face, raking my nails hard against their skin. My attacker's hands pinned my arms firmly down above my head. I felt something slide out of my neck, and the pain lessened fractionally.

"Don't. Move. Damn you," a man snarled in my ear.

That voice. I recognized it from somewhere. I tried to search through my brain for any clues, but it was like trying to hold water in your hands. The answer eluded me. Terrified, I bucked my hips up, trying to throw him off of me.

He groaned, "Watch it, Granger, I haven't had any action in months."

I stopped. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and saw two blue-grey spheres staring down at me. Fair, golden hair fell in front of his face. Two pearly white fangs gleamed in his mouth, covered in blood. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping this was just a bad dream. This couldn't be real. I prayed to the sky, wishing some deity would hear me. My life couldn't possibly be this bad. Suddenly, I felt myself being tossed over his shoulder. Dumbstruck, my eyes popped open and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"MALFOY! I demand you to put me down this minute you foul-mouthed, evil little cockroach! Do you hear me? Let me go this instant or I'll hex you six ways to Sunday!" I shrieked.

He smirked, "Can't do that, Granger. If I do then I won't have anything to eat for a while. Now, be a good little mudblood and shut the hell up."

Having said that, Malfoy ran at the speed of light. I held on to him as best as I could, but my legs were flapping behind me. I had never been a big fan of traveling fast due to the fact that I got motion sickness easily. My stomach started doing flips, and my head spun. To my great pleasure, Malfoy stopped. Unfortunatly for him, my stomach lurched at the sudden lack of movement, and I threw up on the front of his shirt. He immediately dropped me to the ground. His nose scrunched up as he shot a thoroughly disgusted look at me.

"Do you even know how much this shirt costs? Let me give you a hint, it's more than your life. Do that again and I'll suck your dirty blood 'till you're nearly dry. Get off your ass and follow me to your room, slave."

All thoughts of fear flew out the metaphorical window. Enraged, I stood up and shouted at his no-good pureblood face.

"Look here, ferret, nobody owns me! I am not your slave, and I never will be. Both of us know I could easily kill you with a blindfold on! Don't you EVER tell me what to do."

Malfoy chuckled, which made me see red. He smirked at me nonchalantly. "Try it. Avada Kedavra are the words, slave."

I reached into my back pocket, only to grasp air. Malfoy's smirk got even bigger. He dangled my wand from between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Looking for this?"

I had had enough. Running forward, I delivered a bone crushing punch to his arrogant face. Well, it would've been bone crushing, had he not caught it. He violently twisted my arm behind my back and held it with his wrist. He grabbed my other arm and forced it behind me as well. He then proceeded to march me up to an open field. He murmured a revealing charm, and a two-story house came into view. The entire house looked like it had been built on top of a massive tree trunk. Two Grecian style pillars made up the entryway of the building, with two more pillars on each corner. There were two windows on the first floor, with three equally spaced windows on the second floor. It had an eerie feel to it, and I didn't like it one bit. I jumped when I felt Malfoy's breath hit my ear.

"Welcome to your new and final home."


	2. Chapter 2

**More arguments, and an embarrassing discovery made by Hermione….**

**Please thank my wonderful beta, TrashedXandXScattered, for her wonderful work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 2**

I grit my teeth and spat out, "This will never be my home. I hope you know that I don't intend to play nice, Malfoy."

He didn't answer. Instead, he shoved me towards the house, forcing me to walk to the front door. I leaned back heavily on my heels, fighting him the entire way. He pushed me inside, and I shot him a dirty look. He just stared back evenly at me with no emotion. With his gaze still locked with mine, he slowly lifted his wand. Suddenly, I felt the uncomfortable sensation that comes with Apparation. Nothing can accurately describe the feeling, the closest is describing it as someone punching you in the gut, then trying to pull your stomach out through the back of your body. I doubled over onto the floor and gasped for air. Looking up at Malfoy, I felt my lips peel back into a small smile of satisfaction. Although he had not fallen, he, too, was panting for air. As if reading my emotions, he snapped his head down with a growl.

"Sprawled on the floor before me already, Granger? Not that I expected much different. It's so popular with _your_ kind, they even made up several names for it. I do believe that you could be called... a slut. Am I right?"

I was ready to spit bullets at him. I was used to Malfoy's scorching remarks, but he went way too far with this. I had sworn to myself years ago that I would wait until I was happily married to give myself in every way to someone. To think that he, of all people, was calling me a slut was unfathomable. My voice, when I next spoke, had dropped an octave, and was dripping venom.

"A slut, am I? Hmm…interesting, seeing as I'm still a virgin. When did you lose yours? Wait, don't tell me... It was during first year, wasn't it? I bet it was to your mother, seeing as _your_ kind favors incest, rape, and other unmentionable relationships. There's no way you could've kept your bloodline nice and pure without having screwed your own family. In fact, I bet-"

"SILENCE!" Malfoy screeched, "I will take no more filth from your vile, untrained mouth! Rule number one, you will only speak when you are spoken to, and will refer to me as your master."

Having said that, he cast a _S__ilenco _charm on me. He then cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ to lift me up and plop me on the bed, before casting _Evanesco_, a vanishing spell, on the doorknob of my new room.

"You will stay here and sleep. I will come and fetch you tomorrow. I bid you a farewell, and hope nightmares plague your sleep."

Malfoy promptly left the room. I felt the effects of _S__ilenco _wear off, and growled in frustration. I got off the bed and crossed the room to the door. Deciding I needed to let off some steam, I opted for yelling at the ferret through the door.

"You're such a stupid, egotistical, thick-skulled, selfish, moronic, retarded, scared, wimpy, foul, deranged _git_ who deserves to be sent and locked away in Azkaban! The Daily Prophet would get such fabulous pictures of you screaming for help while receiving a little Kiss from a Dementor! For all the pain you've put others through, you yourself deserve to know such pain! You won't get away with this Malfoy, mark my words!"

I felt marginally better after my rant. Sighing to myself, I leaned back against the smooth door. I decided that if I was going to be staying there for a while, I had better get familiar with everything. One never knows when something may come in handy. I turned a critical eye to my new room. It was fairly spacious; probably a 25x25 foot room. The color scheme was crème with black and red accents. The walls were painted crème, with a black chair rail set a little below the center. A queen-sized bed with red and black sheets dominated the middle of the room with the headboard resting against the wall opposite me. A simple black wooden desk was set under a window against the right wall, with a stool tucked underneath it. There was a crème folding door closet on the left wall, which I presumed was empty. I walked over to aforementioned closet and was surprised to see it held two tee shirts, a pair of jeans, and a nightgown. I was even more shocked and slightly disturbed when I found out they were my size. At the bottom of the closet was a small cardboard box. Cautiously, I picked it up and brought it over to the bed. My face turned the color of Ron's hair as I peeked inside. I quickly threw the box back into the closet. The box contained three provocative underwear sets that I wished I had never seen. The worst part was that, like the clothes, they, too, were in my size. I was determined to find out how, exactly, Ferret Boy came across those private pieces of information. There was no way that it was just a lucky guess. I got off the bed and examined the desk. Inside the only drawer, there was a parchment notebook, five quills, and an inkpot. Attached to the notebook was a small note.

_Although I've never understood it, most girls like to keep a diary. If you want, here is some parchment and a few writing utensils. _

_-Draco_

_P.S. Don't think too hard on the meaning of this. If you are happy, your blood tastes better._

I snorted. Leave it to Malfoy to turn a halfway decent gesture into something selfish. I closed the drawer and changed out of my ragged clothes into the nightgown. I kept my own underwear, though. There was not even a slight possibility that I would try on the lingerie. I flipped the only light switch off and curled up under the covers of my cold bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the lovely feeling of being pushed onto the floor.<p>

"Time to get up, slave."

Too tired to argue, I grumbled incoherently and tried to go back to sleep on the floor. Malfoy wasn't going to have any of that. He picked me up roughly and carried me bridal-style out of my room. I let out a small squeal and hung onto his neck.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, already! Just put me down, ferret!"

As per usual, he ignored my request and continued to carry me throughout the house. When we reached his kitchen, he set me down on a counter top. Looking around, I got the impression that the outside of his house must be just a glamour. There was no way that the house I was currently in and the creepy house I saw yesterday were one and the same. The kitchen was huge! There was an open entryway on the right wall. The counters were black granite and lined the back wall to the right of the entryway. There was a cabinet above each counter, and a refrigerator was set directly in the middle. A small island sat in the middle of the kitchen, which was composed of a stove, wine cooler, microwave, sink, and bar seats. A formal dining table sat past the island to the left of the entryway. All in all, it looked like a chef's dream come true. My eyes meandered back to Malfoy, who had a smug, arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Just a quick question, why do you need all of this if you're a vampire?"

"Just because I no longer need food doesn't mean I don't enjoy the taste of it. Besides, I don't think you'd last very long without any nourishment."

"Why don't you just let me die? Why must you keep me alive? Not that I'm objecting, but I am curious."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Answer me, Malfoy."

"I think you are forgetting rule number one, Granger."

"I don't care about rule number one! Or any rule of yours! Besides, I have one more question that's really bugging the heck out of me!"

"One question, then not another word out of you."

"How did you know what clothing and undergarment size I wear?"

"…We are not discussing that."

"Like hell we aren't! You invaded my privacy, you _will_ tell me the answer."

"_Silenco._"

Annoyed, aggravated, and thoroughly pissed off, I glared at him. He pretended not to notice.

"Ah… Silence is wonderful, isn't it, Granger? Never mind, don't answer, please. Now, do you want cereal, toast, eggs and bacon, or waffles? Hold up one finger for cereal, two for toast, etc."

I held up my middle finger. He glared back.

"Fine, make your own cereal bitch. There's milk in the fridge, and cereal in one of the cabinets. You figure out the rest."

Hopping off the counter, I started searching for cereal. After the fifth cabinet, I looked over my shoulder to glare at Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know I have the whole hot, angsty teenage vampire thing going for me, Granger, but it's rude to stare."

I rolled my eyes at him, and continued my hunt for breakfast. After the tenth and final cabinet, I found it. If I had not been silenced, I would have laughed out loud. Leave it to Malfoy to like _Count Chocula. _I decided to take _Cheerios_ instead; there's no way I could keep a straight face if Vampy-Ferret Boy looked at me. I went to the fridge and got some milk, then walked over to the island to set my food down. Malfoy pointed beside the sink, and I saw a clean bowl and spoon. After getting myself situated, I ate in silence. After I was finished, I put everything away and cleaned out the bowl and spoon. I nearly jumped in fright when I heard Malfoy's voice behind me.

"Are you going to be a good girl now, Granger?"

I nodded. He took off the silencing charm.

"Malfoy?"

"No more questions, Granger."

"I just wanted to know-"

"Do you want me to silence you again?" he threatened. I went quiet for a few moments, before continuing where I left off.

"Do you plan to take my blood again today?"

He sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair; effectively messing it up. "No, I need your blood every other day for two weeks, then I will only need it once a week. Now, follow me to the bathroom. You are an insult to my nose."

I opened my mouth to give a sharp retort, but one look at his face strongly advised me not to. I let him lead me upstairs to the second floor. When we reached the top, we took the corridor to our left and down to the end. Before he let me in, he warned me.

"The only bathroom in this house is connected to my room. If you touch, break, or even look at anything in a funny way, I will eat a day early. Do you understand me?"

I fluttered my eyelashes and replied sarcastically, "Me? Do something bad? Perish the thought! I'm a perrrrfect little angel, Master Draco."

He eyed me warily and shook his head. He opened the door and motioned me inside. Before I could even glance around, he pushed me across the room and into the bathroom. Shutting the door after I was inside, he called to me from the other side.

"There are towels underneath the sink. Put your clothes in the basket next to the towels, and I'll send an elf to fetch a new set of clothes and wash those."

I waited until I heard him walk away before I took off my clothes. I put the nightgown in the basket, but put a plug in the sink and filled it with water. I then squirted hand-soap into the water, and placed my undergarments in there to soak. It was better than nothing. I walked over to the bathtub, which could easily fit five professional Quidditch players inside, and started a bath. When I deemed it full and warm, I slipped inside. My muscles instantly released as I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and saw Ron. My stomach clenched. I instantly felt awful. I hadn't even thought about him last night. My poor, loving boyfriend. He wasn't that good in school, heck he would've failed if I hadn't helped him, but he had such a strong heart. I smiled sorrowfully as I remembered our last moments together before the battle at Hogwarts.

"_Ron, what are you doing?" I asked my boyfriend of over a year. He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. Smiling, he pulled me into a warm hug. I sighed happily, melting into his embrace. Nervously, he whispered in my ear._

"_Um… Hermione, I have something to ask you."_

_Leaning slightly away from him, I looked up into his compassionate eyes and waited for him to continue. He let go of me, keeping a hold on my hand. Getting down on one knee, he kissed the top of my hand and launched into a well-rehearsed speech._

"_Hermione, I know we are both young, but I was never the rational one in our relationship. I tend to go with my heart, and my heart has led me to face a huge decision. As you are very well aware of, we are in the final stretch of the war. Anything can happen. But we have overcome many challenges together. Remember back in first year with the troll? Before that, we weren't even friends! But together, we helped Harry face the Dark Lord. Together, we helped Sirius escape from Hogwarts. Together, we found almost all the horcruxes. Time has tested us over and over, and we still come out victorious! I love you Hermione, I love you will all my heart and soul! Therefore, I present you with this promise ring. Whatever happens today, I promise on this ring that I will always love you, and will buy you a proper engagement ring after the war's over. I promise to spoil you rotten with love and affection, and marry you as soon as I possibly can. Will you accept my ring, Hermione? Will you accept my proposal to be my wife someday?"_

_Tears rolled down my eyes as he opened up a little velvet box. Inside was a simple silver band, but that was all the incentive I needed. I tackled him to the ground and showered him with kisses._

"_YES!"_

_His__ smile was positively radiant. _

I started crying as I twisted the thin silver band around my finger. _Oh Ron, where are you now?_

**AN: This has a happy Dramione ending, but I HAVE to include a healthy dose of Ron in!**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys bring a happy tear to my eyes. I checked my email to find I had two pages worth of story alerts and favorites ;)

I posted a link on my profile that is what I imagine Draco's room to look like. Just take away the plant in the corner, imagine the sequence on the walls and everywhere else isn't there, and board up the windows. Also, the models I thought resembled Draco and Hermione for this story are on my profile as well.

Also, please drop by my exquisite beta, TrashedXandXScattered, and read the wonderful stories she's written!

Anyway, here's the third chapter :)

Chapter Three

After half an hour of soaking, I decided my skin had more wrinkles than a prune. Water dripped off of my body as I pushed myself out of the tub. The faint slap of wet feet hitting against the tile echoed in the room as I walked over to the sink. As I grabbed a towel to wrap around myself, I realized that the house elf had already taken my nightgown and replaced it with one of the tee shirts and a pair of jeans. I found a blow dryer and spent the next twenty minutes drying off my underwear. Another thing I needed to ask Malfoy… What was up with all the muggle technology? First the lighting, and now a blow dryer? I didn't think he had taken a Muggle Studies course in Hogwarts, and I seriously doubted he hired muggle workers to set up electric wiring and a power system. Once I deemed myself as decent, I tried to open the bathroom door. To my surprise, it was unlocked. Curiosity took over and compelled me to explore his room.

His room seemed to be composed of only two colors: deep violet and black. I meandered over to his bed and sat down gingerly. The bedspread felt as if it was made from the finest silk, and to my tired body the bed seemed like a miniature heaven. I laid down and propped my head up with my hands. Gazing around, I saw that Draco had a small couch, cushioned chair, dresser, and bed table. Above the dresser was a mirror. I knew that I probably looked like I had just been through a horror show, so I resisted the impulse to stare into my reflection. I yawned, feeling drained from my earlier crying spree. Shaking the sleep away, I then studied the four photo frames above the bed. Oddly enough, they were empty. Malfoy couldn't have forgotten them; they were hanging above his head for goodness sake. As I let my brain come up with different ideas, I couldn't help but lay down completely. My eyes felt heavy with exhaustion, and I reasoned that a little nap wouldn't hurt. Draco hadn't come to fetch me yet, and I'd fix the bed when I got up. No harm, no foul, right? With this last reassurance to myself, I slithered under the covers and fell fast asleep.

When I finally woke up again, I felt relaxed and refreshed. Not bothering to open my eyes yet, I stretched my arms up in the air and rolled over onto my right side. I lightly collided with something hard, yet soft at the same time. I carelessly flung my left leg and arm over it, and decided to rest just a tiny bit longer. I heard a dark chuckle that sounded suspiciously like a man. Opening my eyes slowly, I was overcome with a sense of dread as I realized that I was cuddling with Draco Malfoy, Slimy Git Extraordinaire. Pushing me onto my back, he rolled on top of me.

"Have a nice nap?"

I didn't like the sadistic gleam in his eyes. He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and cupped my cheek with the other. Leaning down, his breath lightly hit my ear as he whispered.

"Did I not make it clear to you that you weren't allowed to touch anything? Have I been too kind to you? Are you really that _stupid_ to think I couldn't hurt you? Newsflash: I. Am. A. Vampire."

He emphasized his statement by smirking at me. His razor sharp fangs glimmered in the dim light.

"Bloodsucker. Leech. I am lethal. I am not the Malfoy you knew, or rather, the one you thought you knew. Vampirism has changed me, Granger. I have no problems with brutally maiming you. However, I thought that you would appreciate being treated somewhat civilly. All I ask of you is to follow my orders and allow me to drink your blood. Besides, I thought you would recognize that you are far better off staying with me than being caught by the Dark Lord. Do you realize what he does to Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and Blood Traitors? He rapes, tortures, humiliates, and scars them beyond recognition. He throws parties with different 'fun stations' where you can rent a room and a Muggleborn for an hour. During that time, the Purebloods are allowed to do whatever they wish to them. If they are at death's door, they are given a revival potion. Do you _want_ me to treat you that way?"

I shook my head. He sighed and leaned back slightly, looking satisfied with my answer.

"Now, since you have broken one of my rules- even though it was petty- you must pay the price. I will lock you up in the room I provided for you for the rest of the day. You will submit to me fully as I drink from you. Do you understand?"

I spat in his eye. Hissing in pain, he sat up and let go of my wrists to cover his eye. I took the opportunity to knee him, with all the strength I could muster, in the groin. He howled out many expletives, but I didn't care. I didn't look back as I burst out of his room and ran like Voldemort himself was chasing me. Dashing down the hallway, I came to a screeching halt when I reached the staircase. I jumped on the railing and started to slide on my stomach. My belly burned from the friction as my shirt was lifted up, and I winced. That was going to leave a bruise later. Glorious adrenaline kicked in when my feet touched the floor, and I started to run again. Not knowing where the exit was, I flew towards the kitchen. My senses were overloaded. I could practically see, feel, touch, taste, and hear my demise as I searched frantically for an unlocked door or an open window. A blood-curdling roar resounded throughout the house.

_**"HERMIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOONNNNEEE!"**_

With my heart pounding in my ears, I raced out of the kitchen and turned left; I had seen two other doors near the staircase. Throwing my weight against the door on the right, I plowed through and slammed it behind me. Gasping for air, I took a millisecond to admire what appeared to be a library. I quickly snapped out of it, promising myself to appreciate the room when I found a proper hiding spot. Not wanting Draco to know where I was hiding, I went against my instincts which told me to bar the door. If he found the door gave him any resistance, he would know I was somewhere in here. I bolted down a row of bookshelves that went straight to the back of the room. I was in luck. In the very back of the library, there was a fireplace with a rug in front of it. At an angle around the fireplace, there was a rocking chair, a couch, and a recliner. The couch was far enough off the ground so that I could squeeze underneath it, and it had a piece of fabric that hung from the bottom of the couch to the floor. Wiggling to get under the couch, I thanked Merlin that I was thin all around. I had just made it under the furniture when the door opened with a loud _BANG_. The hairs on my body raised; I could sense he was coming closer.

"Oh Hermione," he purred, "you can run, but you cannot hide from me for long."

I held my breath, praying that he couldn't _hear_ me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Love."

I closed my eyes, praying that he couldn't _see_ me.

"You're only succeeding in making me want you more. Why don't you come out and end this little game?"

I stayed frozen, praying he couldn't_ feel_ me near.

_CRASH!_ The rocking chair hit the wall hard.

_BOOM!_ The recliner was tossed to the side.

_Creak_. Like in some cliche horror film, I could hear his footsteps approaching. Then…

Silence.

"Will you come to me willingly, my love, or will I have to drag you out?" he whispered maniacally.

He waited for some sort of response. I gave none. Once again, silence overwhelmed everything.

After what seemed like hours, I figured he had left. Ever so slowly, I turned my head to my left. There was no shadow indicating that a foot was near. Hope started to trickle back into me. Maybe he had given up and left, thinking that I truly wasn't in here. Perhaps he figured I wanted some time alone… I scoffed at myself. That was highly improbable. There was no way Malfoy would leave without getting what he wanted. However, hope does many things to a person. Hope can bring confidence and joy. Hope can give you clarity in even the darkest of times. With hope, you can thrive even in despair. It was hope that told me to squirm out from underneath the couch.

It was hope that gave me back to my enemy.

As soon as I stood up, two steel-like arms clamped around me. I gasped in both pain and shock as I could feel his uneven breath hit my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His lips softly brushed from the top of my right ear to the pulse point on my neck, lingering there for a while before sliding back up.

"Caught you, love."

I let out a terrified shriek as he tossed me up into the air, only to catch me bridal-style in his arms. I looked into his eyes and had to stifle a gasp. His eyes, normally a blue-grey, were now bright red. He looked carnal, as if he were a time bomb that could explode any second. He barred his fangs, and I started to writhe against him, trying to push him as far away as I could with my hands. He merely leered at me, his horrific evil smile exposing more of his pearly whites than needed. I froze, and his wicked expression grew even darker as he realized that I was no longer struggling. Within seconds, we were back up in his room, on his bed, his teeth sunk deeply in my neck.

I wailed in agony and started furiously raking his back with my nails. The pain was infectious. At first, just my neck was on fire, but then it started spreading to my head, shoulders, chest, and the rest of my body. I felt as if I were back in the Salem witch trials, being burned at the stake, except that, unlike those witches, I had a chance to survive. If I stopped fighting him, Draco wouldn't be cruel. Draco would let me live. All I had to do was give up. Just let him do whatever he pleased with me. I didn't have time to contemplate my actions, for I could feel the pain starting to lessen. I looked at the blonde vampire with my eyes, and saw him lick the wound on my neck. It instantly healed. He gazed up at me, and I drew in a quick breath between my teeth. His eyes were still bright red. He held himself up on his forearms, but kept the length of his body pressed against mine. I watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips, catching any blood that was left on them. Slowly, he leaned down until his lips were barely a half-centimeter from mine.

"You're mine, my love. I know it. I've known it from the moment I was turned. Tell me that I'm yours as well."

His eyes were searching and pleading at the same time. I didn't know what to say. What _would_ you say if your enemy called you their 'love' and told you that you were theirs? I decided the best course of action would be to act as I normally do with him.

"Whatever, Ferret. I know that little trick probably worked for your other girls, but I am _not_ one of them. Get off me this instant, you vile worm!"

I realized my mistake once his eyes turned black. It was as if someone reached inside his brain and flipped the switch from Vampire-Human hybrid to Animal.

"Mate. Will. Submit. NOW!" he snarled in my face.

Grabbing the back of my neck, he crushed our lips together. I pushed against him, but he merely growled and pinned my arms above my head with one hand. He dropped his full weight on me, and I whimpered in fright. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth. I pushed my head desperately against his hand, but his own head followed my descent. He eagerly explored my mouth, tasting each part of me. I cried out in frustration. He answered by grinding his pelvis against mine. His overpowering scent and taste of spearmint and citrus alone was coaxing me into being submissive. His sweet, soft tongue was enticing my own to come and play a part in my own seduction. There was only one thing I could do.

I bit down on his tongue. Hard.

Yelping, he quickly disconnected our lips. His onyx eyes glared at me, but the effect was ruined when his bottom lip trembled. Bit by bit he started to break down. His arms were wobbling, his nose taking in ragged breaths, his lips in a trembling pout.

His eyes were the last to go.

As the cold fury left his eyes, I was left staring into the depths of a crying man. His eyes were still as black as night, but they were filled to the brim with tears. He sunk his head down on my chest and started sobbing. His pitiful sounds of distress were pulling at my heartstrings, and I was filled with the sudden urge to comfort this man.

Memories of just a few moments ago flashed through my head and quickly steeled my heart.

He gripped my shirt in his hands and let out a gut-wrenching moan of sheer pain, as if he were being slowly chopped to death by a blunt knife, or as if his soul were being shattered.

"Why? Why don't you love me as I love you? Why won't you be mine? Why do you run away from me? You're my mate! My eternal partner! We were _meant_ for each other! _WHY?_"

Then he just stopped everything. Stopped moving, breathing, crying, wailing... I looked down at the top of his head and heard him mutter.

"You hate me."

His eyes met mine in a flash as he murmured darkly, "You could never learn to love me."

Pain flickered through his gaze. "You want me dead."

Almost as if I had imagined the whole thing, his eyes were back to their original blue-grey. He immediately leapt off the bed and looked at me with disgust.

"Get up."

I wanted- no- needed to know what was going on. "Draco-"

"I said get up."

Sighing, I got off the bed. "Draco, what did yo-"

"Follow me."

I did as he asked and followed him out of his room. He walked briskly past the staircase to the opposite end of the hall. Opening the door at the very end, he shoved me into the room he had given me.

"Draco, liste-"

He interrupted me yet again in clipped tones. "I will bring breakfast to you in the morning. You will stay here for the duration of your life. I will take you out once a day to shower and go to the bathroom. You are not allowed to speak under any circumstances. That is all."

He left the room and locked the door.

I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The rest of the week consisted of the same thing every day. I'd wake up to find breakfast on my desk. I'd then write an entry in my makeshift diary. By the time I had let out all my stress and anxiety, he'd be back with lunch. After lunch, I'd get to go to the bathroom and take a shower. Once I was back in my room with the door locked, I would imagine Ron was here with me until Draco would come with dinner. He would let me use the bathroom one last time, then I would let him take my blood before going to sleep. Wake up the next day, and repeat everything over again. At first I had rebelled the cycle. I would bug Draco into talking with me, which always ended up in a skipped meal. I would resist going back to my room, which would result in me not being able to use the bathroom at all the next day. Instead of taking blood from me every other day, like he said he would, he took it every day. I quickly found out why. I was always slightly fatigued the next day, and it made me not want to talk. Draco seemed to want to avoid me like the plague. He would never look me in the eye. In fact, he wouldn't look at me at all. He always referred to me as 'the human'. When he brought me food, he would say something like, "Here's food for the human" and nothing more. It made me angry and sad at the same time. Angry for degrading me to something as primal as my species, but sad that I would never see anyone else but him. He was the only person I'd see for possibly the rest of my life, and yet he hardly communicated with me. I'd rather deal with his snide, stuck up remarks than this. We were both suffering on the inside, I could tell, but I could do nothing to help...

Until late one evening, exactly one week from the night he first captured me.

AN: From here on out, each chapter will have more content and length. I had to establish this much before I could get to the good part. :)


	4. NEW CHAPTER FOUR

**For those of you who have already read this chapter, I revised it myself before giving it to my new beta. It contains some new descriptions (and a new ending) since I felt the old way was too choppy, plus Chinky123 helped me with both grammar and word usage. Please enjoy, and help Chinky out by reading some of their stories! **

Alright, this is what's up with Draco's eyes:  
>Red- when Draco feels a threat towards himself or his mate, his eyes turn red. This can also happen due to extreme blood lust.<p>

Black- when Draco feels extreme danger for his own or his mate's well being, his eyes turn black. This can also happen due to immense anger, pain, depression, or a combination of all three. Please note that he relies on more animalistic instincts than human ones.

**Chapter Four**

I closed my eyes and imagined my dear Ronald was lying beside me. We were cuddling on his bed in the Burrow. My eyes fluttered shut as I listened to his strong heart beat soothingly against his chest. Wire-like strands of his fiery red hair were intertwined with my own smooth chocolate brown. Our conversation drifted to our careers and what we wanted to be once the war was over. He, of course, was enthusiastic about going into professional Quidditch. My passion was to invent new potions and spells, then maybe move on to write school textbooks on their properties and uses. He chuckled at my career choice, and told me that I would be excellent at that. I told him the same. My imagination Ron started softly stroking up my spine, tangling his fingers into my soft hair. His succulent lips traced my collar bone gently, placing soft kisses up my neck. He kissed my forehead lightly, and told me to go to sleep.

I was just entering the realm of slumber when an abrupt _**BANG**_ jolted me awake. My eyes popped open as I felt myself being violently tossed over Draco's shoulder, my head colliding with his muscular back. He ran at inhuman speed to his bedroom, which caused my motion sickness to make itself known. I was on the verge of vomiting as I was flung roughly onto his bed. I squeezed my eyes shut in a failed attempt to stop the room from spinning. All thoughts of throwing up were however promptly forgotten; when I felt his warm hands placed on my ankles, which then began slowly sliding upwards.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I squealed, sitting up and swatting his hands away from me.

He growled in response. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. "You are bleeding heavily. Now, either you tell me where you cut yourself, or I'll shred your clothes and find it myself."

"You will do no such thing! I am NOT blee-"

Suddenly something clicked inside my brain, I gasped out loud "Draco, let me up. I need to see something."

"No. I'm not taking any chances with you. You might try to deepen the wound."

I scoffed. "Believe me, I won't be able to 'deepen the wound'. Nor would I want to. Now let me up."

He seemed to be getting desperate; his hands gripped my forearms tightly. "I will do no such thing, human. Now, tell me where you are bleeding from before this ends badly."

By then I was getting extremely irritated. "It is none of your business, Vampire Arse."

"Oh, but it is my business." He flashed his fangs at me. "You see, if you keep bleeding, I won't be able to stop myself from wanting a taste."

I could feel my cheeks burn from blushing with embarrassment. I coughed to clear my throat. "Ahem, well then, you'll just have to stay away from me for a while."

He chuckled coldly as he glared at me. "So that's what this is all about, isn't it? You cut yourself on a vein somewhere underneath your nightgown and refuse to tell me where so that, when you feint from blood loss, I'll have to leave you alone so you can recover. Therefore, you will have ample time to plan another escape."

I sighed, "No Malfoy, that's not it. Please let me up."

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "You have exactly one minute."

He slowly rolled off of me; I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard him growl warningly as I stripped off my underwear.

Yep, it was _that_ time of the month.

I hurriedly wadded up a lot of toilet paper and stuffed it in my knickers. Just in time too, because right as I pulled them up Draco yanked the door off its hinges. He pinned me against the wall near the tub, his eyes had turned a terrorizing shade of red.

"Your minute's up, and you're still bleeding." He stated angrily.

"Draco, this is the type of bleeding you can't heal." I hoped he caught on to what I meant.

"Well, my love, it seems that you still have more to learn about my kind."

Weary of what he would do, I backed up against the sink as he advanced towards me. I felt goosebumbs raise along my arms as he leaned over, "You see, Hermione, as a vampire there are certain qualities that become enhanced. For instance," a shiver of disgust ran down my spine as he ran his cool tongue down the shell of my ear, "my saliva now has a medicinal quality. Although potentially venomous, small quantities can heal your wound."

He humored me by taking a step back as I pushed him away. Anger built up inside me knowing that he was so much physically stronger than I was and how easily he could take advantage of me. "I am not your toy, ferret. You will keep your hands to yourself and most certainly your tongue as well."

"Hermione, I'm losing my patience. I can't hold out much longer. Tell me!" He punched a hole through the wall next to my head. I didn't doubt him.

"This bleeding will last for about a week." I hinted.

"Wha-" In any other situation, I would've found his expression comical. As realization dawned upon him, his mouth slowly formed an 'O'. "Shit."

I rolled my eyes. "My thoughts exactly, Genius."

"We'll see if you're still such a smartarse when I take your innocence tonight."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and my jaw hit the floor. I started trembling in fear. No, no way. There's no way even Draco would sink so low as to rape me. There had to be another way. My pulse spiked as my heart beat rapidly in my chest. Draco let out a lusty moan.

"Hermione, I can hear your pulse. Don't tempt me even more."

My heart skipped a beat. That was the first time this week he's referred to me as Hermione. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. I shut my eyes and tried my best to meditate. I let my thoughts drift to my two best friends, and all of the time we spent together; Harry, with his sharp green eyes and brilliant smile, Ron, with his compassionate gaze and never-ending stomach. How the three of us used to cause so much trouble back in school. How the boys would tease me non-stop about my bookish ways. When I'd stay up late in the dorm to study, and sneak down to the common room to find them deep in battle over a game of Wizard Chess. How I'd felt as if I were truly safe when they hugged me. I opened my eyes lazily and was met by two bright red orbs. I sighed in defeat.

"Is there any way we can avoid this?"

He tore his gaze away from me and looked at the floor instead. "There is one way."

I immediately perked up. "Well, why didn't you say so!"

"Because you aren't going to like it." He grimaced.

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"You have to let me mark you as my mate. I'll still need your blood, but it will calm down the urge somewhat."

My happiness deflated instantly. I needed time to think. I delved inside my brain, searching for any knowledge on vampires and mating rituals. I remembered an excerpt from a textbook I had read…

… _Vampires only take one mate in their existence. Once a vampire marks his- or her- mate, they will not want any other. If a vampire mates with a witch or wizard, the vampire will inject a small portion of their own blood into their mate. A vampire cannot have any form of a sexual relationship with another once they claim their mate; their bodies will simply disintegrate. At this current time, there is no logical explanation why. However, there is no penalty for a witch or wizard who is mated with a vampire if they have any sort of romantically- or sexually- based relationship with another. If the human mate of a vampire is unhappy with their vampire mate, there are a few known counter charms and potions that can terminate the mating mark…_

A plan started to form in my mind. I could suck-up to Draco; in fact, it seemed like a great idea! I would be everything he ever wanted in a mate. I would be kind, considerate, gentle, and compassionate. However, the minute he trusted me enough to give me my wand back, I would hex the hell out of him and search for Ron. In any case, he deserved to be deceived after all the deception he's done in his life. Besides, I am the brightest witch of my age, darn it! I could handle anything Draco pulls, no sweat. With that in mind, I answered Malfoy. "Fine, you can mark me. But you better answer every single question I have about this afterwards."

I could've sworn I saw his eyes flicker back to his normal color for a second. "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said as his pale arms trapped me against the sink, "the Hermione I know wouldn't say yes. The Hermione I know would fight until she got everything exactly how she wanted it to be. So, tell me," his molten eyes burned into mine, as if seeking to scorch any barriers that might be hiding my true intentions, "why are you agreeing?"

I swallowed as I drove the proverbial nail into my coffin, "Malfoy, I realize how stubborn I have been with you. Although you certainly haven't treated me as an equal, I think everyone deserves second chances."

His eyebrows hit the roof, "Even a, and I quote, "foul mouthed, evil little cockroach" like me? After all the years I have spent making your life a living hell, you can give me another chance so soon?"

"For the most part, yes."

"I don't believe you."

I was beginning to sweat on the inside. I've never been a fan of lying, and Malfoy was already suspicious of my motives. It was only a matter of time before I slipped and lost any window of escape. I tried to reason with him.

"Fine, then think of it this way. I have two choices right now, either I let you mark me, or you will end up killing me within the week. I'm not a particular fan of death, so that leaves me one option left."

He still seemed uneasy with my agreement, "Are you positive?"

"Completely."

Malfoy then did a very stunning and uncharacteristic thing- He smiled. Not a smirk, grin, or amused half-smirk, he actually showed his pearly whites in a non-threatening way. I felt a wave of lightheadedness overcome me; when did Malfoy become so damn attractive? He bent down and gently picked me up, cradling me in his arms. My senses were overloaded by his body encasing me. The sharp spearmint and citrus scent was driving me crazy; I pressed the side of my face to his chest in an attempt to drown myself in it. Nuzzling my neck, he nearly scampered back to his bed. He lifted one knee on the soft mattress and gingerly laid me down, making sure my head was comfortably resting on the pillow. Suddenly, I wondered why I hadn't submitted sooner; he had never hurt me before. I frowned as I realized that I couldn't even remember who I was. All I could think about was the man in front of me. He crawled on top of my body, but made sure he held the majority of his weight on his forearms. I didn't care about who I was anymore, I just wanted this man. He lightly placed his plush lips on my own, massaging them tenderly. Oh Merlin, this man had amazing lips. I wouldn't mind kissing him for the rest of my life. He played with a strand of my hair, twirling it lazily around his finger. His other hand pressed on the back of my head, pressing our mouths more firmly against each other. I caught myself moaning into his mouth, but at that moment, I didn't care. It just felt so…. right.

I wanted more.

I needed more.

I was outraged when the man slowly peeled his lips away from mine. I was about to verbally protest when he leaned down to kiss the pulse point on my neck. As painlessly as he could, he broke the skin with his fangs. I watched as he pulled back and bit his tongue, coating his fangs with his own blood. I winced as he slipped his fangs back inside my neck, but suddenly felt empowered.

I felt like I could do anything in the world.

Power pulsed through me, and I whimpered in sheer exhilaration. It felt as if I were some sort of ancient goddess: everlasting, supreme, and glorious. My vision started to blur, so I shut my eyes and let the flood of virtue wash over me. Somewhere, my brain had registered that Draco had withdrawn his fangs, but I didn't bother to look at him. I simply remained in my euphoric state for the time being.

Much to my displeasure, I felt the overwhelming sense of power start to fade away. Ever so slowly, I opened my eyelids and looked at the blonde haired Ferret-boy. He gave me another genuine smile.

Click.

A phrase from a textbook was brought to the front of my mind.

I. Was. Furious.

"Draco-_fucking_-Malfoy, how dare you use hypnosis on me, you son of a bitch." There was no reason to shout; my voice stayed at a calm, quiet, dangerous tone.

His smile faltered, and he grimaced. He tried to kiss me again, but I punched him in the nose. I heard a sickening crack and saw blood gushing out from his nostrils. He whimpered in pain; I gave him a disbelieving look. Growling, he tossed me over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom. Setting me down onto the toilet seat, he grabbed a hand towel and started cleaning himself up. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and popped his nose back in place. He cried out in pain and broke the marble edge off the sink.

"Damn it Hermione, I was content to think that your punch from third year was just a lucky shot. You didn't need to prove me wrong."

Still in a state of misbelief, I just stared at him, "H-How did that happen?"

"What your textbooks fail to mention, darling, is that when a vampire claims a human mate, said mate gets to have temporary vampire abilities for, at most, 24 hours." He snarled.

"Does that mean I am equal to you right now?"

"For a maximum of 24 hours, yes. Don't get any crazy ideas love."

I didn't say anything. Did he really expect me not to try to escape or kill him? I just needed to decide on which one. I waited until he faced the mirror above the sink once again before I made up my mind. I bolted. Like lightning, I burst out through one of his bedroom windows, breaking the wooden planks that were covering it up. I took a second to brace myself for the harsh impact of the ground, but it never came. I landed on all fours, but the ground felt no harder than a mattress. Exhilaration hit my brain as I started to run using my newly acquired powers. I laughed to myself, the beautiful forest floor tickled my bare feet. Looking up, I stared in awe of the brilliant stars and full silvery moon. The moon made me slightly uneasy, but I was quickly distracted by my new vision. Even though I was running tremendously fast, I could count the veins on fallen leaves.

From behind me, I heard the soft crunching of branches and twigs. I knew Draco was gaining on me, so I ran even faster. I had probably ran a good ten miles in the last five minutes, and was able to see the faint glow of a streetlamp about two miles away. Trying to throw Draco off was going to be hard out on the open road. I made a mental note of my surroundings so I could come back later and took a sharp right turn. Draco warningly growled behind me. Even though it was barely above a whisper, I heard Draco loud and clear. "Hermione, come back to me now and I won't punish you. Let's go back to our home, please. Do you not realize what tonight is?"

I answered him by running away as fast as I could manage. Cursing in frustration, Draco picked up his pace as well. I didn't understand why he hadn't given up by now, I was way faster than he was. I turned my head to glance behind, but ran into something large and furry. Quickly, I jumped backwards into the waiting arms of Draco. Just in the nick of time too, aforementioned creature swiped a huge paw at where my head was a second ago. I broke free of Malfoy's grasp, but stayed still otherwise. Draco barred his fangs at the creature, who howled in return. I gulped, I had only seen one other of this creature's kind, and it was Remus Lupin. This was a werewolf.

"Hermione, get behind me. _Now._"

"No."

The creature started circling Draco and me in a clockwise motion; Draco's eyes never strayed from him.

"Hermione, I need you to stay out of this. Run ten yards to the west."

I didn't budge.

He risked a sideward glance at me, and that was all the time the werewolf needed. I gasped as I saw the creature leap towards Draco, effectively pinning him to the ground. I backed up, but couldn't make myself run.

This was my perfect chance to escape, but I couldn't make myself do it.

As he went to rip out Draco's throat, Draco slid out from underneath the giant hairy legs. Swiftly, the vampire ripped out the werewolf's right leg. I watched in horror as blood spewed out from both the disconnected limb and the wolf-man. Howling in pain, said werewolf back-flipped from the ground onto Draco's back. Draco span around and around in circles, causing the werewolf to become dizzy. I convinced myself that the werewolf would fall soon. I would escape once I saw the ferret was safe.

I hated it, but even though Malfoy was my enemy, I couldn't let one of my peers die.

Just as I thought the vampire would win, the werewolf cracked his head on Draco's skull. The latter collapsed on the ground as the werewolf sprung off of his back.

Assessing that the male vampire was no longer a threat, the werewolf turned to face his next opponent. Barring his oversized teeth at me, he started to advance. I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I watched him carefully for any sudden sign of movement, and the tension surmounted.

I didn't have to wait much longer before he struck. I quickly sidestepped as he charged straight at me. He lashed out quickly and I jumped to evade. Leaping, he tackled me to the ground. As I felt his weight fall on me, I rolled backwards to throw him off. I was about to rip his head off when I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. I saw the soul of a person inside, pleading me to spare him. My determination faltered, and I couldn't bring myself to kill him. For all I knew, this man could have a wife and children. I wasn't ruthless; I knew that he was only attacking because it was instinctual. So, I did the only thing I could do. I stood up and moved away.

Unfortunately for me, wolverine instincts cannot comprehend mercy.

My world was filled with raw agony as I felt the sharp claws dig deeply into my left calf muscle. Tears sprung to my eyes as I screamed in pain. The muscle tore as I wretched my leg out of the werewolf's grasp. More pain ripped through my senses as the beast's claws took chunks of flesh out of my leg. I stumbled backwards and tripped over a protruding tree root. I grasped the wound, only to have my hands drenched in blood. The wound was too deep and agonizing for me to move. I was paralyzed by the pain. I barely registered the monster rearing up on its hind legs, preparing for the kill. I only hoped that death would bring me peace.

I whispered some final words into the cold night air as my executioner approached. I closed my eyes, and waited for death to wash over me.

That moment never came.

The werewolf was knocked flat on his stomach as Draco plowed into him. Temporarily shocked, the werewolf lay stunned for a couple seconds.

Those precious seconds cost him his life.

Draco completed the task that I could not.

The werewolf was dead before he knew it.

Draco flipped the beast over onto its back, cracking its spine with the impact. The creature howled, but its voice was silenced by having its throat ripped out from its body. Blood gushed from the wound, and the werewolf started to thrash violently. Draco stopped the movement by ripping his arms from his body. The limbs landed inanimately with a thud. I could do nothing but watch as Draco proceeded to gouge the creature's eyes out and pound the furry face into oblivion. Over and over he continued to punch until what was once a face became naught but a mound of flesh and fur stained red. Blood was oozing out of every open wound and soaking into the forest floor. I couldn't let this go on any longer, but my voice wasn't working properly. I tried to coat my throat with saliva to moisten it, but I couldn't utter a single sound.

He was a monster.

I heard the grinding of bones being broken as the werewolf's other leg joined the scattered pile of dislocated body parts, but I still couldn't muster even the slightest squeak.

Then finally, I was able to whisper, "Malfoy, stop."

He didn't even acknowledge my presence as he continued to brutally maim the werewolf carcass.

I tried again, "Draco, please stop."

Again, nothing. He went on with his grisly chore with vengeance still in his coal black eyes.

I knew this had to stop; it was already way out of hand. Moving my leg was not a possibility, I already knew that. I'd be lucky if didn't need it amputated. I tried to haul my body towards him. Gripping the soft soil between my fingers, I pulled with all my might. It didn't work. All I managed to do was rake the earth. Glancing around desperately to see what I could use as leverage, I spotted the root I had tripped over earlier. It was barely out of my reach. If only I could just stretch a little farther….

It was no use, I couldn't do it. Blood loss had drained all the energy from me, and merely shifting my weight cause shocks of pain to course through my body.

I had to try again.

Sweat trickled out of my pours as I strained to reach the gnarled root at the base of an old tree. Fire enveloped my leg as I tried to push myself further with it. I cried out as blackness started to fill my vision, but I continued to press on.

Luckily for me, Draco had heard my cry.

His head turned sharply in my direction and stared at my leg. Within milliseconds he was right in front of me, holding me in his arms and whispering apologies into my hair. His bloodied body was soaking me in the werewolf's blood. I was revolted by the feeling of being covered in another person's blood, but I was too tired to reject the warmth of Draco's body. As I snuggled closer, I felt his hand drift over to my injured calf. I yelped as his fingers lightly touched one of the holes in my leg. I couldn't hear him breathing anymore. I looked up at him and met his apologetic gaze. It was as if he was apologizing both for ignoring me, and the pain yet to come. He kissed the top of my head gently before leaning down and placing his cool lips over one of the four punctures.

Once again the world around me collapsed into misery, and this time I fell headfirst into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter was the best season of all, I decided. Yes, some might find it rather odd, I suppose, for everything dies in the winter. Life is long lost within the depths of the cold, endless nights. No hope for return, no forgiveness, only the swarming darkness which can lead to insanity. Yet, there was something magical about it. Only with silence can sound be appreciated. Only with nothingness can anything be seen with its true value. Yes, only when you truly were without anything can something so small as a random act of kindness turn into a noble deed.

"Mate, wake up now."

Innocence is born from winter. Without it, there would only be continual growth. To some, this may seem a good thing, but not to me. If something lasts forever, how can its worth be assessed? How many times a day does a person think of how glad he or she is that he/she has the same hair? The same eyes? The same smile? Nobody. If everyone did, plastic surgeons would be out of business. There is a word used to describe something continuous: boring. Death is an essential part of life.

"Come on, don't do this to me. Where's the fighter I know so well?"

Those who die benefit from winter's embrace as well. They achieve a state of rest; a state where there is no pain, no uneasiness, no decisions. Never again shall they have to struggle through life. They have done their duty. Fulfilled their purpose. Now, they get to reap the benefits of their lifetime fight. Eternal peace.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Something was disturbing my weightless feeling, or rather, someone. Whoever it was was urgently shaking my shoulders, but not enough to make me wake up. No, I would enjoy this state of being.

Ahh, that's better. The shaking stopped. Now what felt like small soft pillows were caressing the side of my neck. A masculine, woody aroma hit my senses and helped to further deepen my trance.

Ouch!

Okay, that did the trick. Whoever was bothering me won the moment two sharp fangs pierced my skin. The glass-like trance shattered, and now I was blinking, trying to shield my eyes from the invasive light. When I was able to fully open my eyes, I saw two blue-grey orbs staring down at me with worry. They were flooded with relief when they met mine. I stared in awe at how they shone when the owner spoke softly,

"You're awake."

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. I merely watched as cupped my cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb soothingly along my cheek. Leaning forward, I felt a comforting pressure on my forehead as he kissed it tenderly. I smiled back at him, thinking of how nice he was. I wondered if he was always this nice, and how he knew me. I guess the eternal winter can wait.

He grinned. The trademark grin which was passed down from generation to generation in only one family.

Malfoy.

Suddenly, all of the prior events of the fight flashed before my eyes. The escape. The werewolf. The fight. The black eyes.

_Click_

Nevermind. I wish the eternal night had swallowed me whole.

I reached up to push him away only to find that my hands were tied to the headboard of the bed I was on. I then opted to using my legs. I slammed my left leg as hard as I could into his side, only to have him avoid it and catch my ankle.

Pain filled my vision as shocking agony coursed up the side of my body. I cried out as I felt my leg pulse, the fresh bandage wrapped around my calf staining red as my wound started bleeding again. Malfoy watched me in horror as he carefully set my leg back down on top of the sheets, trying his best not to jostle me or make any sudden moves. I bit my lip in an effort to not scream, tears silently streaming down my face. I was used to pain: a sliced arm, a broken bone, a bloody face. However, this was a pain I had only just now encountered, and I wish I hadn't.

"Why did you do that, you stupid twat? Do you want to never heal from this or leave an even bigger scar when it heals? This would have never happened had you obeyed me in the first place. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. Oh, no, not Hermione Granger. Granger is a wonder-witch, she can handle anything."

I stopped listening as he kept ranting and raving about my stupidity, how much in debt I was to him, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I stopped him short with a question.

"Why don't you just heal me?"

He stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Would you call that a minor wound, Granger?"

"No."

"Okay then. Do you not remember when I said specifically that my saliva is potentially venomous, except in small quantities?"

"Shut up, git."

"Watch your tongue, mudblood."

"You drink that muddy blood, arse."

"Ah, but I like it dirty." He winked.

I closed my eyes and turned my head. He chuckled and held my face in his hands, making me look at him.

"Honestly Granger, I'm glad you'll be alright."

**A/N**

It's out. Finally. I know, I know, you're all more than welcome to throw rotten fruit at my terrible timing, but it's here. I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. IT. WILL. BE. FINISHED. Keep in mind I don't have a beta because of how it's been over a year. Yes. I know. I know exactly how the story is going to go though. The only excuse I have is life. Yup. Just life kicking my butt. This is just a short little chappie to get the ball rolling again, and to give you guys (and gals) a well-deserved update. ENJOY! ^-^


End file.
